Of Potions and Curses
by BloodLikeRubies
Summary: AU. In which Tom Riddle is a D.A.D.A professor and Harry Potter is famous for his Potions. Slash. MOD!Harry. (I don't own the cover)
1. Character Index

**Okay Hi before I actually start the fanfiction I just want to explain my AU universe a bit and do a Character an index for Tom and Harry.**

 **Thanks :3**

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Toms life story starts at the same. His mother had an affair with a Muggle due to a Love Potion and dies during childbirth, leaving Tom to stay in the Orphanage. But it set in the Marauders Era. So at age eleven he is visited by Dumbledore who takes immediate Interest in him. Instead of neglecting Tom and sending him back to the muggle orphanage he personally takes Tom to his Vaults and explains his Inheritance to him: being Slytherin's Heir etc. He goes to Hogwarts in the same year as Lucius and Severus and becomes their friends. Lucius offers him a place in his home once learning he wasn't a 'mudblood' like he thought. He sees Abraxas Malfoy as his own father and soon gets adopted into the family.

Tom becomes the idol of Slytherin instead of its downfall, he passes his Owls and Newts with the highest marks recorded. In his Fifth year he dated a Pureblooded Ravenclaw who supported the light but soon broke it off when she was just using him to try and make him join The Order of the Phoenix by Dumbledore's orders. He also stops the Marauders from bullying Severus and Severus grows up with a happy life with his girlfriend Lily Evans, a Mudblood but a very intelligent one at that. When he turns 17 he sets up Salazar's Manor up to standard again and moves in. He studies the Dark Arts till he had nearly covered every aspect of magic in it. 3 years later at the age of 20 he goes back to Hogwarts and asks Dumbledore for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and Dumbledore accepts wholeheartedly.

Tom doesn't have the hate for Mudbloods and doesn't want to put an end to their dirty blood but still hates muggles for treating horribly in the Orphanage.

Surprisingly enough he keeps his job for years to pass. Even as his two best friends get married to their sweethearts. He becomes the godfather of the daughter of Severus and Lily called Rosina and Lucius and Narcissa's son Draco.

Tom had a different personality to different people. To his friends and co-workers, he plays every part as Pureblood Lord but when alone with Dumbledore or Godchildren he acts more like a child than the cold hearted façade he lays out for everyone.

Tom ditches the name 'Tom' at age 24 and gets it legally changed by the goblins to Marvolo Slytherin. He was born naturally with angelic beauty that blinded people from seeing his true intentions. But as he grows into an adult he had adopted the looks of a, as the teens say, Sexy Beast. Nearly every girl and some boys too have an undeniable crush on their Professor and Marvolo is Smug at the fact.

But even so he can't seem to find love in anyone he meets, of course he invited people into his bed for a little late night pleasure but that is all he can seem to score. No one interested in more than his money or body. Still looking for the perfect consort to bear his heir was going to difficult.

Harry James Potter

Harry Potter was known as the Boy-Who-Lived and was given the task to become a murder the minute he was born due to a prophecy; the fates had been so cruel to him from the beginning. Growing up unloved by his mother's family only to be chucked into a world that judged him left and right and at the same time expected so much from him. Each year he was whirled around in a loop, threads tugging at his body, heart and mind from above like a puppet. Losing his sanity to the lies feed to him till death took mercy on him.

After finally becoming even perfect asset the Wizarding World wanted and he killed he madman that stole away his childhood and adulthood he ending his life, elder wand to his head shooting the familiar green curse that he knew so well.

What he didn't know was that his final act activated his magic to accept the contact death made with the Peverell Brothers thousands of years ago. The one who obtains all the Hallows and commits suicide by the magic of death himself can start his new life as an immortal Master. No one had ever claimed rights over Death as he was a force not to be messed with but Harry Potter wasn't just anyone. No. He was no one.

He refused to be immortal and be used again, he just wanted peace. He wanted death, he wanted to re-join his lost ones. But even his one wish couldn't be fulfilled. Death hated seeing his Master so heartbroken and gave him a chance to relive his life. Thought sceptical at first he accepted in the end and the new life of Harry James Potter Started.

Harry James Potter was born into the Potter Family by Dora and Charles Potter and was the younger brother of a James Potter. Due to the Grindelwald war going on, his family dies but Grindelwald leaves him alive due to the dark aura that emitted from his 1-year-old body. Gellert actually planned to raise him as his Heir but Aurors arrived and he had to leave. James was taken to live with the Black Family but due to Gellert's have kidnapping he was placed in an ally were some muggles found him. They place him in an orphanage and gets adopted by a muggle couple of the name Thorain. They were lovely people that took him in when he just turned 3 years of age. The orphanage was a horrible place but the head lady's daughter took a special like to Harry. He looked like a little gift from heaven and she was not the only one that questioned his appearance.

His adopted fathers name was George and his mother, Elizabeth. They were rich British people and had a large house full of love and happiness. Harry grew up with the most wonderful childhood he could imagine. His father George was an author that went all over the world and his mother had her own little beauty business. At first he was a bit shy and didn't open up to them as much as they liked. But it all changed when he was 6 and he went to a new country for the first time.

They had gone to France and stayed in a nice hotel. On the first day there, Elizabeth decided she would introduce her son to the food that French people ate as a joke. He had heard that they ate slugs and crab like creatures! And he wasn't looking forward to it. On the small walk to the restaurant Harry got distracted by a stripped man doing weird hand and body movements. What he didn't realise was that he had totally lost his parents and a dirty Homeless man had taken interest in his body and was ready to rape him. He was in tears when he couldn't find his mother or father when the man struck and grabbed him and he would have his merry way with him if not for his father's sharp eye.

In a blink of an eye his father had pulled a gun out from his waistband and shot the man several times. Harry had seen a man die and he didn't feel any fear or regret after all that man had tied to rape him. After that he had finally opened up to his family and they couldn't have been happier. Harry also realised that he didn't look like the other boys, and that's why he became a victim to that man.

He was born with the more feminine look, he looked much like his birth mother, long raven hair that was kept long and braided due to his mother adoration with tending to it, small hands and toes connected to thin limbs covered in porcelain, soft skin and finally his eyes. Harry had the most beautiful eyes that could be imagined. Many stopped to just look at them when he went to run local chores. You would call them emerald green but they were not. It was the green of the rarest snake scale, sprinkled in the magic of the killing curse then mixed the galaxy into the iris with a golden spoon coated in nightshade. Harry could probably make anyone do his bidding if he looked them in the eyes long enough.

But on one normal day he was given a letters to attend schools of all kinds;

Hogwarts

Drumstrang

Americana Magic

Germany's Institute of Wizarding

Russia's Rune

And many more but what really caught his attention was Stuart's House of Old Magic, it wasn't place in the oblivious countries but on an island near Antarctica. Harry finally could explain the odd things that happened around him and how he could complete the small chores his mother gave him so he wouldn't be lazy in a wave of a hand. His parents were just as happy as him, after all their little angel was just more special now. Though they did worry about his health in such a cold place. Even though they still let him go.

At Stuart's he learned all aspects of magic unlike the other schools, it was an old School that only had 100 or so students of all ages and several professors but Harry loved it, you could know everyone and the school was family, formed on bonds that would stretch but never break. Harry became one of the best Potionists the school had seen. Harry though it was because he loved to cook. But Harry was also the best dueller in the school at age 15, no question about it. Even though he had no memory of his past life he still recalled all the things he learnt in that time and he was also blessed by Death which made him connected to the earths magic and all things that lived to die. He had a special connection to animals and plants, and can understand them. He adopted an albino python snake called Kili after Harry's favourite book character from 'The Hobbit'.

He graduated with award breaking scores in all his subjects and was known for his intelligence all over the Wizarding Community. He moved back to England with his parents and lived a mundane life for a while but it became hard to resist magic so he moved again but to Germany where he opened a Potions Shop and started to create his own potion for various things.

But as the years past and he watched each one of his school friends get married to the love of their lives he realised truly how lonely he was. He wanted someone to love but Harry knew that falling in love was a blessing and a curse and wasn't sure if he was ready to take that risk.

-/-

Tell me what you think :3

I always got confused with Au's if the backgrounds weren't explained so I decided to explain them to you :D


	2. Prologue

Summary: AU. In which Tom Riddle is a D.A.D.A professor and Harry Potter is famous for his Potions. Slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: Slash, Past Abuse, mentions of femslash, Oc's, Character Death, Time Travel, Master of Death Harry Potter.

Rating: R

-/-

Chapter 1

Marvolo Slytherin was very annoyed.

Dumbledore had once again invited him to his office for a little 'afternoon chat' or how he liked to call 'persuasion to join the Order of Fried Chicken'.

That old coot had wanted him to join his little club of idiots since he was a fifth year in Hogwarts. And now he was 28 and a Professor. After all Hogwarts was his home. One doesn't just depart from Hogwarts with no strings attached.

He growled and snarled the password (Skittles) and climbed the steps to where the Headmaster sat behind his old oak wood desk stroking a crooning Fawkes with his wrinkled figures. Honestly that content smile on the geezer's face made Tom uncomfortable.

"Ahh Tom, my boy, how great of you to see me again." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile.

"I'd hardly call this a free willed visit Albus, you were the one that demanded I come see you." Marvolo sneered. No matter how many times Marvolo reminded Dumbledore that his legal name was now Marvolo Slytherin, the old man still called him Tom.

Dumbledore frowned slightly but it faded away as he spoke again, "My dearest apologies my boy, I just wanted to spend some time together after all an old man like me only has so many days left."

Marvolo's eyes narrowed at Dumbledore's choice of words, that crazy old fool was practically immortal. He always hated how Dumbledore could manipulate anyone into believing him. He thought Albus called him up here for another coax into his band of misfits but now he wasn't so sure. He was acting quite odd to be honest.

With a sigh Marvolo plonked down in the chair in front of the Elder Wizard and lifted an elegant eyebrow in question.

Albus caught on and smiled. He always like Marvolo's trait for being impatient, it always made him amused at how Marvolo saw himself as the next big thing but didn't hold one of the main leadership characteristics every ruler needed; Patience. "Unfortunately Severus had fallen ill and doesn't seem to be recovering soon therefore we no longer have anyone capable for teaching Potions, and you have a Masters in Poti- "

"Nope"

"Here me out Tom, my boy, I will pay for bot- "

"Nu uh"

"Please Tom for the Children- "

"LaLaLaLaLa~"

"TOM!"

Marvolo pouted at the old man and stopped blaring his lungs out and dropped his hands from where they had been covering his ears. He already had to suffer teaching idiots like Ronald Weasley Defence, but potions? Marvolo quite liked not having his face blown off, thanks.

"It will only be temporary my boy; Severus should be up again in no time." Albus said with a grandfatherly smile on his face even though he had just hollered at Marvolo seconds before.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind telling me what Severus is sick with would you?" Marvolo 'asked' with crossed armed and a scowled on his face.

"You know just your common cold…" Albus said avoiding eye contact. And Marvolo picked up on the lie straight away.

'Achoo' Marvolo sneezed. "Sorry, I'm just afraid I'm allergic to Bullshit!" Marvolo glared at the old man. "Can you tell me what he actually has?"

"Pollen Puss~" the headmaster muttered.

Pollen puss was a nasty bug that you caught from a rare flower called Polarity that was most common in Russia. If the pollen was to enter your system, it would grow puss inflated pimples in your organs that would pop randomly releasing an acidic puss that burns your muscle tissue. Though very hard to heal it is possible but it takes almost a year for the muscle and organ damage to repair themselves and the victim is put under magical coma.

"HUUUUUUUH? How the hell did Snape get Pollen Puss?" Marvolo exclaimed loudly. Snape was like the most careful guy he knew and most hygienic, he could carry a muggle sanitiser with him everywhere. He bought a rubber suit to wear when handling those kind of dangerous plants. Marvolo could only imagine how Lily was reacting. Lily Snape was Severus' wife and mother of his child. She always worried about his health because his job was considered an A class job. Very Dangerous.

"Yes, yes it may seem like a shock but I bet he will be better soon." Albus said persuasively.

But Marvolo wasn't having it. "No way, I know how long it takes to heal the inflicted. I'm not poor old man, I don't need more money, I do this job because I want to not because I need to!" Marvolo snarled.

The headmaster sighed. It seemed nothing could change his mind. "Alright Tom, you are dismissed, I will find a replacement of my own."

"Humph." And with that Marvolo walked out the room quite smugly. He always won his arguments. He couldn't wait to mess around with the replacement. After all, Marvolo had quite the reputation of being welcoming to the staff. They didn't even last a semester.

-()-

In Germany Harry James Potter hummed to 'Tour de France' by Kraftwerk as he danced around his ball room. It was quite cold in Berlin where Harry's manor was located. His hips swung side to side to the rhythm as he started to softly sing the tune. People said he had a voice of an angel that matched his face very perfectly.

He closed his eyes and felt the hand slip around his waist and pull him closer to the broad hard chest, another hand entwined with his free one and he was lead into a dance. Loving words were whispered into his ear, breath tickling ear causing him to shiver in pleasure. The hand by his waist drew up to his long ebony hair that was plated and got tangled in the roots and pulled gently so Harry could feel the warmth radiating from the other man and soft silky lips were pressed against his own in a passionate kiss.

But it ended all to soon as the record came to an end along with Harry's fantasy. He blushed in embarrassment at being so caught in his day dreams. Harry Potter was quite an innocent human. He never really thought about sex with other men he thought about love and passion that burned so deep in his partner's eyes that he could drown in them. But it was always so fake, as Harry Potter had never engaged with another human and remained untouched. His parents raised him to only love one person and that person was the one you would give your everything too. And Harry liked the idea of Making Love for the first time after saying your vows and binding yourself to your lover.

Harry walked up to the music player and unhooked the pin from the disk. He made his way out of the ball room, lilac robes bellowing behind him in a small dance. He reached his kitchen where he saw his House Elf, Lola, making small snacks for him and smiled. Lola was a House Elf Harry just happened to meet one day while shopping and was looking for a new master and Harry had taken her up on it but they were more like friends. His mother told him to accept people of all kinds. That's why Remus Lupin was his best-friend, a werewolf.

After Harry Graduated from Stuart's House of Old Magic he took a magical inheritance test that told him who his real parents were. He learnt his parents were dead but he had a brother called James. He was thrilled. He always wanted a sibling but his mother was unable to grant him that gift. He remembered rushing over to England and to a place called Godric's Hollow and meeting him for the first time. James had a fiancé called Sirius Black who he had grown up with after their parent's death. Apparently everyone thought the youngest Potter heir had died that night also as the body was never found and James was so happy to have his 'baby' brother back. Harry stayed with the couple for a while and met their friends Remus Lupin.

Remus didn't open up much to him and Harry didn't make a move to open up to the other man also but after they slowly talked a bit more they realised they had much in common. Love for books and chocolate. They instantly started to bond and go out to places and sometimes just read next to each other not talking. But they could officially say they were best friends. Remus flooed round his manor regularly and even had his own floor. Which took him a long time to except but Harry was persistent.

Harry also learnt Remus was a werewolf and started to try and make a potion that would keep him in control but wouldn't hurt his inner wolf, Moony. It took six months but Harry finally made a Wolf's Bane that didn't poison your wolf. Harry called it  
'lupus imperium' which literally translated from Latin to Controlled Wolf. Harry started to become famous for his potion and many found out about his other creations. He was made an instant famous wizard for it. With the fact he was only 20-years-old at the age. And now he was 26.

"Hello Lola." Harry greeted his friend who was startled but grinned in happiness when she saw him.

"Masters Harry want snack? Lola made Masters Harry his favourite." Lola chirped. Harry glanced at the plate and saw chocolate covered strawberries and a wine glass full of pink lemonade. His mouth started to fill up with drool at the sight but he swallowed it down and nodded.

"If you don't mind Lola could you bring it up to my study?" Harry asked politely. Lola nodded eagerly and Harry made move towards the grand staircase. It was made of crystallised glass and had a blue hue to it. He only stopped when he reached the third floor were his study was located. His study was a modest thing. Maroon wooden flooring with green, almost black walls that were adored by paintings from large named artists but also doodles gifted to him from the children of a local orphanage he visited sometimes. Large glass windows leaked light into the room with crimson curtains that were drawn back. A hand carved oak wood desk sat in the far left corner accompanied by similar looking bookshelves. They had rare and ordinary books stacked up neatly on them. A fine leather chair sat behind the desk that matched the theme of stationary on the desk. It was quite messy and had stacks of paperwork on it along with several phoenix feather quills and black dragon earl ink.

Harry sighed as he sat down on the chair and picked up the tower of papers. He, like most people, hated paperwork. It was sale prices and money work and loans. Along with his potions business he had a small but beautiful inn where most purebloods stayed due to its design and themes, a wizarding bar and a casino in Vegas. He also owned many stalls and stores land and they paid him to let them use the land. Even if he wasn't a Pureblooded Potter and had access to their money he would still be a millionaire. Harry didn't like to flaunt his money around and mostly spent it on the people that couldn't afford the simplest of things in life.

Harry liked spending his time in a local Orphanage he liked by. He even funded for their education and food along with clothes. Harry was also placed in an orphanage and didn't like it at all but was lucky enough to get a family that loved him. He adored a girl called Emma who was six years of age and she adored Harry the same. He wanted to adopt her so much but couldn't due the fact he didn't have a partner to look after her with him. That was another Harry was so desperate for love. He wanted children of his own. Beautiful children who he would love and raise to be honest and intelligent.

Harry smiled as he finished signing the last paper in the stack and flicked out his want to send them to the Gringotts in Berlin. He moaned in delight as he gulped down the pink lemonade he was just waiting to drink and grabbed his silver fork and stabbed at a strawberry and plopped it into his mouth, once again moaning in joy at the flavour. Anyone who stumbled across the scene would have become flustered at the innocent but seductive noises coming out of his mouth.

A soft tapping against his window paused him from his eating. A small brown owl with blue eyes looked at him with large eyes that almost made him coo. He used his magic to unlock the window and stretched out his arm for the winged creature to land on. And the owl did. He pet the bird with two fingers and listened to the crooning from the bird. The owl stuck out its leg and he saw the letter attached to it. Curious he stopped his petting with the bird gave an angry hoot to but Harry placed it on the desk next to the strawberries and the bird helped itself to them.

The letter was a yellow colour and had a red stamp on it with a lion, snake, badger and eagle on it. It was the same as the Hogwarts letter that was given to him when he was 11. he was confused on why they were contacting him all of a sudden so he opened it up and read.

 _To Mr H. J. Potter,_

 _Dear Mr Potter, I am asking a favour for you to consider taking the position of Hogwarts Potions teacher. Due to our current Potionists getting ill we have no one to teach these students and with such short notice I contacted you, a very well-known Potionist, to aid Hogwarts._

 _If you cannot do so we understand but please do it for the children. We will also pay you for your work, give you accommodation and meals. You are allowed to bring any of your own things (pets, maids, house elves) and such, even your partner if you have one._

 _Please reply as fast as possible, before the 1_ _st_ _of September the latest if you are interested._

 _Sincerely,_ _Albus_ _Percival_ _Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry._

Harry's eyes went wide with wonder. He did like children, and he had no reason not to comply. Also he hadn't gone to England in so long so maybe he could visit his Mother and Father also. Harry pulled out a parchment and wrote down a reply and gave it to the drowsy owl who and basically finished his strawberries. He watched him go and buzzed with excitement. He couldn't wait to teach children. Even thought he was still pretty young.

"Lola!" Harry said loudly. And a small 'pop' was heard as an elf came into the room.

"Yes masters Harry?" she asked bubbly.

"Pack our bags Lola, where going to England!"

-/-

Tell me what you think :3, I made Tom a brat, hehehe


	3. Chapter 1

**I would just like to say thank you to the people who liked and read my story. It means a lot :3**

 **Summary: AU. In which Tom Riddle is a D.A.D.A professor and Harry Potter is famous for his Potions. Slash.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Slash, Past Abuse, mentions of femslash, Oc's, Character Death, Time Travel, Master of Death Harry Potter.**

 **Rating: R**

 **-/-**

Chapter 1

George Thorain was upstairs in front of a large mirror with a calculated look on his face. He couldn't decide which tie he should wear. Green for the colour of Harry's eyes or red for the colour of their house heritance. Going with red was the more suitable chose but he always wore green when Harry visited and what if Harry thought he didn't love him anymore because of it.

 _Crystal like tears fell from Harry's eyes much like when he was a child and his bottom lip quivered as he looked at the red tie with betrayal. "Papa doesn't love me anymore!" he cried and sunk down to his knees._

George snapped out of his daydream with a gasp and flung the red tie away from him and lopped the green one around his collar snugly. He would never let his son cry. Never! He straightened his jacket and went downstairs.

Elizabeth Thorain fussed around downstairs trying to make everything look perfect for the arrival of her beloved son. She walked into the kitchen and watched as the maids made snacks of all kinds for the feast. It was enough to feed a small army. But her eyes narrowed when she spotted sliced apple on the table. As quick as lightning she turned to the maid who had set it down and stoke in a deadly tone. "Who sliced the apple?"

The maid squeaked in fear and hid her face behind her metal plate, shaking. "I did mistress Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took a calming breath upon seeing the terrified woman and replied. "I told you many times, Harry is allergic to apple and nor do we like it so why must you always ruin the family dinners with them?"

"I'm sorry mistress Elizabeth." The maid said with a low bow.

"It's fine get rid of them immediately." Said mistress ordered with a sigh.

"Umm, Mistress…" started the maid again.

"Yes? Spit it out."

"I, well, we, put apples in all the dishes…" Mumbled the sheepish maid but Elizabeth was red beyond belief.

The scene Harry walked into from just coming out of the floo was not a pleasant one. His father was holding back his mother who was trying to strangle a horrified maid. Many other maids were spelling away food from the table tears rolling down their face.

Harry stood there for a while not really understanding what the hell was happening till his instincts kicked in and he called out to his parents to try and get an explanation.

"Mama, Papa, what are you doing." He asked cautiously.

"Harry" came two screams of joy from his parents along with a synced chorus of "Master Harry!" from the maids.

His parents ran over two him and embraced him tightly but harry wasn't having it. "Mama why were you trying to kill Maid Susan?" and to the mention of the maid and reminder of the failed feast his mother burst into tears and both men were not sure how to handle the crying woman.

"Oh harry, they ruined it all! They put apple in all the food and ruined the feast I had planned!" she wailed into her son's chest.

Harry smiled softly and slid his fingers through his mother's hair like how she would do when he cried. "It's okay mama, how about I take you and papa out today?" he asked.

His father watched from the side-line a proud smile on his face. He knew from the second he met Harry that he was the kindest soul there was and he would bring so much happiness in the lives of people he met.

Elizabeth cried a new batch of tears into the soft fabric of Harry's shirt but not out of sadness but out of joy. "You're such a gentleman Harry, never change."

"Of course I am; I am your son after all mama. And I know just the place to eat. James recommended a place called the Leaky Caldron in London. Apparently it's a wizarding inn and diner! I just can't wait to go!" squealed Harry as he remembered the praises he got from Remus and James about the place.

-()-

Harry climbed out of the limo with a smile on his face, he was followed by his parents who looked around the dirty streets with distaste. He turned to his family driver, Mike, and thanks him and told him to pick them up at 12:00 am which was 4 hours away. Mike nodded and speed off.

"Son are you sure this is the right place?" asked George as he tried to look for an inn anywhere and he heard Beth hum in agreement.

"Yep, it's right in front of us." Harry said with a grin on his face. "Need your glasses papa?" he asked cheekily.

His father laughed a deep rich laugh that Harry really envied. He was actually jealous of how masculine his father was. His 6'2 height, tanned skin, broad shoulders and visible muscles and facial hair that was neatly cut by the groomer. Age marks and blue warm eyes that matched his brown hair perfectly. He was young looking for his 36-year-old age, he looked more in the 20's age along with his mother.

Unfortunately, Harry was more feminine than manly. Although no one would mistake him for a girl he wasn't an ideal man either. He had been mocked about looking like a girl in school and it really hurt, but that was before he learned how to snap every bone in the body with one simple Latin incantation, not that he did it to anyone he just put it out there that he knew how to do it and was more than willing to practise on anybody that pissed him off.

"I can't see a damn sign that says Leaky cauldron anywhere Darling." Inquire his mother and now Harry was intrigued. He let his magic flow towards the building that he and his parents were standing right in front of and felt the wards bounce around. It seemed it repelled muggles from seeing it but Harry wouldn't allow it he manipulated the magic into allowing entry of his parents with slight difficulty. Thanks to death magic always seemed to obey him, not that he knew that of course.

He grabbed his parent's hands in his and lead them both through the door and they looked stunned at the sudden appearance of the building that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. But smiled soon after, they were proud of what their son way, and they knew that they wouldn't have half of this shock in their lives if not for the green eyed boy.

If one word could describe the inside of the building it would be lively. People were laughing, fighting and crying all around. And it was quiet overwhelming but Harry liked it, in a weird way.

The flooring was black and white tiles that was quiet 80's, with red walls and a large bar with all types of beverages, double doors behind the counter that Harry guessed lead to the kitchen, the counter itself had circle spinning stools that were occupied by people, a jukebox was playing some rock music quietly in the background and was surround by teenagers who were fighting on who would pick the next song. The red walls were worn down but were still alive due to the posters spread across them. Leather sofa like chairs were stacked up back to back with tabled in the middle of a pair that faced each other and most of them were full with people in PJ's and eating breakfast. Opposite the bar was a check in for the night stays. Keys hung from nails in the bricks and most nails were empty due to the usage of rooms. Overall it looked quite lovely.

Harry practically skipped over to an unoccupied table and dragged his parents with him who were mortified by the dirt and casualness of the place. They were born into the rich life and had never left it, this was their first time ever eating 'out' but seeing their son so happy about they calmed down a bit.

Harry was about to call a waiter but he spotted a head full of messy black hair from the corner and a large grin stretched across his face, only one person he knew had hair as wild as that and it was his brother.

James Potter was minding his own business talking to his husband and taking a small sips of his butter beer every now and then when he suddenly felt someone tackle him from behind and attach themselves onto his back with their legs wrapped around his waist like a monkey. He was prepared to fight of his attacker when a voice broke him out of his 'ninja' mode. "Brother! It's been forever!"

"Harry?!" exclaimed James and it made Sirius laugh at how much he adored his newly found brother. James face was practically glowing with joy.

"Mhmm! I decided to treat mama and papa and came here and I can't believe my luck when I saw you!" said Harry as he made himself comfy.

"Mr and Mrs Thorain are here?" said James even more happy. Harry's muggle parents were epic, George taught him how to shoot a gun and Elizabeth planned his and Sirius' wedding for them along with their robes. Sirius even seemed to brighten up at the fact they were here.

"Yes, Mama and Papa are over there." Harry said as he climbed of his brother who was bouncing around in excitement and pointed to his parents who were looking at menus with confused faces.

James cried out in joy along with his partner and practically pushed harry out the way and ran to his parents like children. Harry stood there with a pout on his face. "I feel so unwanted right now…" and with that he walked over to join his parents and brother.

Tom Riddle or his new name Marvolo Slytherin was sipping a cup of tea with his friend Lucius at the Leaky Caldron. Ever since they were kids and just arrived at Hogwarts they always saved time to go down to the inn and eat their food. It wasn't the best tasting food; hell it didn't even compare to Hogwarts meals but it was tradition. It wasn't as full in the morning as it was in the afternoon so they had a set time to meet up her at 7:45am, eat some breakfast and do some exploring in Diagon Alley.

And right now it was 8 am and they were enjoying the fresh bacon and eggs and tea they ordered. It was greasy and really unhealthy but neither of them cared as they were fit enough that this small snack barely made a dent of fat through their muscles. "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts and teach!" whined Marvolo. It was August 28th and he had three more free days till he had to go back to Hogwarts and do his job.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his adopted brothers childish behaviour. He was quite used to Marvolo being a whiney prat. "You seriously need to get laid mate." Lucius muttered into his tea cup. He swore Marvolo hadn't gotten any arse since the annual Malfoy Ball a year ago.

Marvolo spat out his tea and looked at his 'brother' in horror. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he exclaimed. He was damn right sexy if he wanted sex he would get sex in a heartbeat, no doubt about it. In fact, people were eyeing him up right now.

"It means, you're getting annoying with all that pent up frustration and it's pissing me off." Bluntly replied the blond.

"Shut the hell up you bleached blond bitch, I am not penting up frustration." He snarled.

"Oh, so you just can't get it up no more? Seems you're getting old their brother." Smirked Lucius.

"Old? OLD!? I swear by Merlin Lucius, if I wanted I'd fuck everyone in here and they'd do so willingly." Marvolo hissed in anger.

"Why aren't you then?" Baited the amused Malfoy Lord.

"Everyone in here is either Ugly, female or Taken, and I'm no homewrecker!" the Slytherin descendant replied as he trailed his eyes over the people in the diner.

"Taken, Ugly, Female, all three, Hideous, Paedophile, Goblin (Honestly were am I supposed to stick it in from?), Taken, Married, too old, prostitute and… Wow~" Marvolo was paused from his analyses from the door opening and in came the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on.

Long raven hair that was braided back out of his face, porcelain, soft skin, rosy cupid bow lips, high aesthetic cheekbones and a small button nose. Petite frame of 5'6 and small shoulders and narrow hips with a slightly curved waist that flowed down to a plump arse and strong running legs and cute feet. Artistic nimble hands that were attached to thin wrists and slightly muscled arms.

Marvolo was gaping at the sight of the angel. He was followed by two older model looking people and were holding hands with the raven haired man. Marvolo guessed they were his parents. He led them to a table and looked like a happy cat.

"Sweet baby Merlin, that boy needs to be my bride!" whisper shouted Marvolo with little love hearts in his eyes. Lucius who heard what he said with a stunned look followed his glance to the boy and nodded in agreement. He was good. He had the grace of a pureblood and his parents seemed to be wearing very expensive clothing along with the boy. He laughed at the look on Marvolo's face and it snapped said man out his day dreams of his future children with the angel.

He was about to go and introduce himself to the adorable man when the emerald eyed human rushed off to- POTTER!

Marvolo was too far to hear what they were saying but Black and Potter seemed to now Marvolo's future bride well and then they dashed off to the boy's parents. The angel stood there for a second looking like a neglected kitten before joining his family and _friends._

Harry sat down next to his family and took a look at the menu. When all of them agreed on what they wanted to eat Harry took the menus with him to the bar area to order it. He wasn't really paying attention and didn't notice the foot 'accidently' tripping him up. He gasped and waited for the impact of the floor but it didn't come. Instead an arm wrapped around his waist and saved him from the fall. He opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed and met piercing crimson ones. He blushed at the handsome face hovering just inches away from his. Tanned skin, dark brown hair curled up in perfection, pink lips and masculine features.

Marvolo though his plan was brilliantly planned. And the boy seemed to enjoy being in his arms also. His beautiful face was painted in a glowing red that Marvolo had an urge to touch to see if it was as hot as it looked. "Thank you." Whispered the boy with a small smile of gratitude and Marvolo had to supress a groan at the perfect bell that was his voice.

"Your welcome angel." Marvolo replied and he noticed it was more husky than usual and the boy seemed to think so too as his blush doubled in colour and he averted his eyes at the nickname. What was his feeling in his chest? Questioned Harry.

Lucius coughed as a signal to let go of the boy who was basically being cradled like a child in Marvolo's arms. And Marvolo suppressed a scowl but obeyed. He set the boy on his feet and removed his arm from the slender curved waist.

"My names Marvolo Slytherin." Said the dark haired man and he brought the boys hand up to kiss. He looked into those stunning eyes from any hints of recognition with his title but found none. "And yours angel?"

Harry felt as though his face was alight with how much he was blushing. This man was making his head feel fuzzy and his chest throb with a feeling he wasn't familiar with. "Harry Potter-Thorain." He said in a small voice and didn't look at the Greek god of a man.

Marvolo was shocked at the name. Wasn't the youngest Potter heir dead? And what was up with the name Thorain? He was still a pureblood. And now Marvolo was even more interested in his future spouse. He watched at Harry kept his gaze on the floor and Marvolo frowned openly and cupped his cheek and raised it back up. Harry's breath was caught in his throat.

"And I'm Lucius, thanks for asking!" butted in the blond as the two just stared into each other's eyes. It seemed to break Harry out of his trance and he looked at Lucius apolitically but Lucius waved him off when he was about to open his mouth to say sorry.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to-uhh-get food. Yeah. Food. Bye!" Harry rambled as he picked up the menus of the floor and practically ran to the bar.

Marvolo watched him go with a lovey dovey look on his face and plonked back down in front of Lucius a thoughtful look on his face.

"Emeralds or Rubies?" asked the red eyed man.

"For what?" inquired Lucius suspiciously.

"For mine and Harry's wedding rings of course!"

Lucius face-palmed.

-/-

Hehe, how you like?

Leave comment on what you think and what I do in the next chapter! Hogwarts or more Harry-Marvolo action?

Thanks for reading

-Blair


	4. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say thank you to the people who liked and read my story. It means a lot :3**

 **Summary: AU. In which Tom Riddle is a D.A.D.A professor and Harry Potter is famous for his Potions. Slash.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Slash, Past Abuse, mentions of femslash, Oc's, Character Death, Time Travel, Master of Death Harry Potter.**

 **Rating: R**

 **-/-**

Harry James Potter tried to calm his breathing in the darkness of his room. The raven-haired man sat up in his green silk sheets now damp with his sweat, he blinked and used his magic to cast a wandless _lumos_ to illuminate the room. His face was flushed as he recalled his dreams. Harry had never felt this way before, had never experienced this throbbing in his chest and this ache in his groin. He blushed and tried to think of things that would help his erection calm down. It wasn't that he didn't touch himself down there, because he did, it was never caused by someone he knew though. It was always phantom hands grasping him in the dark were no one would see him not the face of Marvolo Slytherin and his olive-skinned hands trailing up his body and his red eyes full of lust looking down at him! He still couldn't understand why he had been dreaming such impure dreams! After all dreams were just something your heart desired and were making it come true.

His head wandered back to the earlier events.

-Future Time Skip-

The Thorain Heir walked towards the bar flustered with the menus in his hand. As he came closer he saw a smiling man polishing some mugs and he calmed himself. No need to embarrass himself further.

"Uh, Hullo. Can I please get these for me and my family?" he asked as he pointed out the things on the menus. The guy at the bar looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure can laddie. My names Tom by the way. Never seen you around here. You new?" Tom asked with a bit of a Scottish accent and Harry smiled.

"Yes, I actually live in Germany but Dumbledore just offered me a job for Hogwarts. I must say I am excited!" he replied with a little clap.

Tom's eyes went larger but only a little. "So you must be the new Potions teacher to cover for Snape. Even though he's a git he didn't deserve that infection." He said with a grimace but changed the subjects when Harry looked confused. "Never told me your name Laddie. Or would you rather I call you that?" he asked with a sly grin which made Harry redden.

"My names Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you." Harry murmured shyly.

"Blimey your _thee_ Harry Potter?! Lost heir to the House of Potter?! Younger brother of the Auror James Potter?" Tom exclaimed loudly but thankfully nobody cared about the Inn Tenders outburst.

"Um, yes I guess…" Harry replied not understanding why it was so special about this title.

"Wow, everyone thought you dead till James went to Gringotts and signed your name down as his second once if he died in Auror raids. It was all in the Daily Prophet. That makes you quite the celebrity 'round here Harry." Tom grinned while just finishing getting the drinks said boy had ordered.

Harry groaned and slammed his head down on the hard wood. Why was it he always got famous? He was a legend in Stuart's, then a God in Potions and now this! James just had to blabber with that massive mouth of his!

"So you here alone?" Tom cut through his mental breakdown.

"Huh? Oh no. I came with my parents." Harry said but realised he sounded like a child so added, "They wanted to see the Wizarding world for themselves you see."

"So they're not magical then? Muggles perhaps?" Tom said slowly. He had nothing against muggles but not everyone in this bar thought so. Wait how did they cross the wards? "The wards…" Tom started.

"Now that's a secret for me to know and for you to never find out." Harry said throwing in a playful wink that made Tom laugh.

"Meet anyone interesting?" Tom asked. To be honest he didn't want to stop talking to this man in front of him. Everything about his gave out the aura of peace and calmness that Tom hadn't felt since his mother was alive.

"One or two." Suddenly Harry felt shy thinking about his earlier encounter.

"Oh?" questioned Tom with a smirk framing his lips. "Who, details child."

Instead of speaking out who it was Harry looked over to the table where two blonde and brown haired men sat. The darker haired one looked up just in time and winked seductively at Harry with his tongue poking out to like his lips and Harry's eyes followed the pink muscle entranced till he snapped out of it and looked back at Tom with a red face.

Tom whistled lowly as he saw the whole encounter. Seemed the Slytherin Kind might have found his queen.

"Marvolo Slytherin aye?" Tom questioned. "I'll give you some advice kid, he might seem intimidating and mean but really he's… still intimidating and mean… BUT that's beside the point. Uh where was I going with this? Ah yes, really you should just stay clear of him but then again I could be wrong and you staying away from him might keep you away from your soulmate." Tom said slowly falling into a fantasy as his eyes went hazy. "Just imagine your children, Nya~ so cute!"

Harry face was flaming hot and Tom finished, said man suddenly coughed in embarrassment.

"Forget everything I just said, better yet just obliviate yourself after this aye?" Tom said slightly teasingly and slightly serious.

But even so Harry was a stuttering mess. He had only known the man for like 30 minutes and someone was imagining their future children! That guy could be a mass murdering snake!

"Here's your food and drinks kid." Tom said while smirking as he saw the distressed raven haired boy in front of him.

Harry went to reach for his pouch full of Wizarding coins when Tom stopped him, "On the house, the first time is always free." _Also with the fact I got to see some homo romance upfront was good enough payment for me!_ He said with a smile and Harry smiled back and used one of the hovering trays to lead them to his table.

"Yay food!" cheered Sirius who saw his cheesy bites and fries arrive to him. This cheers were soon followed by his curly haired husband who clapped like a 5-year-old when he sipped his butterbeer and ate his sandwich.

"Thanks for the food son." Said George with a strained smile as he saw he greasy food in front of him. He had never seen chicken shine like that! His wife had actually gone green at the sight and quickly muttered a thank you also and served her salad her full attention. Harry didn't see his parents discomfort and grinned at them happily.

-3 hours and a bit later-

Harry grinned as he waved to his Parents as Mike drove away with his parents in the back. They hadn't wanted to stay any longer due to George's meeting at 2pm for his new book sale and Elizabeth had to hire new workers for her newly opened beauty parlour in France. Due to the fact, they were never able to go to Diagon Alley with Harry, James and Sirius told them all they could and promised them to show all three of them around next time they came.

Harry turned and walked back into the Inn and saw James and Sirius pulling on their coats and slinging bags on their shoulders unlike Harry who just had a small pouch tied to his jeans with an undetectable enlargement and feather charm on it. "Little Brother want us to show you around town before we go to the ministry?" asked James as he turned to his brother who looked up at the 'brother' part. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"No thanks James, I think I can get around fine just by myself," Harry replied with a soft smile and added "don't call me Little Brother!" James chuckled and smiled back and turned to grasp Sirius' hand before disapparating with an audible 'pop'.

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment out his rope pocket and followed the instructions on it. Lifting his wand, he mimicked the instructions and tapped the correct bricks and like magic an entrance was set before him. "Wow~" he breathed out.

People were dashing around, some in groups and some singly. There were lines and lines of cute olden styled stores and carted with people clustered around them buying stuff. The air smelt of hay and fresh candy that made Harry turn towards a store called Honeydukes and grinned when he realised the scent was coming from there. He always had a sugar tooth. Letting his nose lead him to the store as he dodged past running children who were gossiping about the latest model broom (which Harry already had, Germany always got the brooms before England) and pushed the door open and listened to the soft ding of a bell before launching himself into an isle where he saw the chocolate.

He paused for a moment before grabbing a cart and returning to the brown sugary goodness he could live without. Grabbing two dozen Chocolate Frog boxes, a medium sized box of Fudge Flies and then turned around to the other selves behind him that had hand candy on them.

He was unaware of the crimson eyes that watched fascinated at the silver ribbon of skin that was exposed just above black pants when Harry stood on his tippy toes to reach a bag of Coconut Ice. But no matter how much he stretched his arms up he couldn't reach them, just as a pout was threatening to adore his perky pink lips a hard warmth was pressed against his back and Harry couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as he felt his magic flare happily at the contact. An olive-skinned hand reached up and grasped the bag he wanted and placed it gently into his still stretched out hand.

Marvolo smirked as the boy shivered against him but it faded when he felt his magic pulse suddenly and felt a warmth spread around his body and a strong desire lit up inside him.

"Thank you," murmured the raven-haired man still facing the sweets due to the large muscular arms caging him in. He felt the body shift behind him and a mouth was placed next to his ear, tickling the flesh.

"Your welcome angel~" the red-eyed man whispered and softly bit the ear lobe and nibbled the golden hoop that was pierced through the milky white skin. Harry moaned at the assault displaced publicly. He felt his blood pumping through his veins fast and his heart drumming in his chest with excitement and fear with the idea of someone walking upon them like this.

His brain finally started to operate and his eyes widened slightly when he realised who stood behind him. Only one person had called him 'angel'. "Marvolo." Harry called quietly and he shivered when the chest against his back rumbled with a chuckle and air was blown gently on his neck as the face travelled down with the archeries that were visible though the pearly skin.

Another bite was planted on his being, right above his pulse making Harry's knees go weak and his mouth released a barely auditable groan. "Bingo," the silky-smooth voice said and then suddenly Harry was spun around and pinned onto the self and with shock he dropped his bag of sweets and his cart with a clatter. Marvolo pinned the smaller male's arms above his head by the wrists with one hand while his other went to cup the plumb cheek that was highlighted with red.

Emerald eyes met Crimson and Harry let them travel town to the soft lips just inches away from him. Marvolo's eyes did the same but before he swooped down to claim those rosy pink lips he stepped back and let his arms drop from the other and admired the flustered man before him before turning around waking away with a smirk on his face. He knew just how to capture his angels heart, it seemed he had a appetite for sweets. Which was quite fitting if he said so.

Harry tried to calm his breathing as he watching the handsome man walk away. He stood there for a couple of minutes before he raised his hand to his neck which was somewhat throbbing from the bite. He bent down and picked up his bag of Coconut Ice and his cart, that thankful fell up straight so nothing fell out, and walked down to the till where an old lady with a warm smile on her face stood filing her nails. He placed his cart on the counter. She smiled at him and he forced one back still confused about the encounter.

"There you go doll." She said passing him a big that held all his sweets.

"How much." He questioned. To which she smiled a bit wider and gave him a wink.

"Don't worry doll, a wizard already payed for you, and guessing by his description of a 'green eyed angel' he meant you," She said and Harry flushed again "I'd say he's a keeper doll." And with that she turned back to filing her nails.

Harry's heart fluttered as he walked away, he was suddenly starting to like the red-eyed male more and more.

-/-

 **I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever and I felt bad that I wasn't so I decided to treat you all! With some Tomarry action!**

 **This could be what you called a filler chapter but it still effects the story as Marvolo and Harry are learning new things about eachother, but I promise next chapter will be Hogwarts and Tom/Marvolo finding out that Harry is teaching with him and well, you'll see! *wink wink***

 **Till next time**

 **-Blair**


	5. Chapter 3

**OH, DEAR MERLIN! I can't believe that one of my fanfics has been added to 3 communities! I'm so happy! Thank you!**

 **Summary: AU. In which Tom Riddle is a D.A.D.A professor and Harry Potter is famous for his Potions. Slash.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Slash, Past Abuse, mentions of femslash, Oc's, Character Death, Time Travel, Master of Death Harry Potter.**

 **Rating: R**

 **-/-**

Chapter 3

Marvolo Slytherin sat at the professors table in the Great Hall with a scowl on his face. It was September 1st and he was teaching again. His crimson eyes danced over the new first years as they walked in with awe all over their fat faces and it only made him more annoyed. They were practically swimming in their robes and had stupid wide eyes and stupid faces in total. Lucius who picked up on his adopted brothers bad mood smirked into his goblet. Ever since Marvolo had met up with his future 'bride' in the candy store and molested him and explained in detail to the blond on how he did it, he had fallen in a strop by being away from his angel. Whenever Lucius tried to strike up conversation with Marvolo they always ending up with a love-struck idiot who babbled on and on about 'how green Harry's eyes were' or how 'his skin looked like freshly fallen snow' or even how his 'cheeks flushed so beautifully red like an apple in full bloom'.

One would expect Lucius to be annoyed with how his best mate was acting but honestly he wasn't. Marvolo hadn't always been this confident person. He had fallen in love with a pretty Ravenclaw girl called Lauren Small, a half-blood. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Very plain, she wasn't even powerful. But Tom, as he hadn't changed his name at the time, fell hard for her. They shared interests in books and both enjoyed watching the sunset in the astronomy tower past curfew. It had been an innocent love with innocent kisses and handholding but it only lasted so long. Lauren hadn't even loved him like Tom had loved her. She had used Tom's vulnerability of never being loved before to try and lead him over to the light side. But he found out. It had been Laurens little sister, a Slytherin, who told him as soon as she found out what her sister had done to the 'Slytherin Prince' and her mentor.

Tom had got his heart broken and let himself be used. He had sex with everyone he could, girl and boy, until he realised that he didn't need someone to love him, just a worthy consort to carry out his name.

Lucius had been shocked at Marvolo's behaviour to the raven-haired boy, after all he had never reacted that way to anyone, not even Lauren. The grey-eyed man was grateful that Marvolo had met Harry. He had never seen him so happy.

"Students of Hogwarts, may I have your attention!" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Everyone turned to him curiously. Marvolo grinned largely as he knew that this announcement meant that Dumbledore had found a new teacher to replace Severus. Oh, he just couldn't wait to 'welcome' them. With a handshake. With his hand covered in upturned nails. And a shocking mechanism!

"As you can see Professor Snape is not with us," announced the elder man and the students turned to the empty seat next to Marvolo who was still grinning madly. "Unfortunately he has caught Pollen Puss-" Gasps were heard throughout the hall. "Ahem, silence please. And due to this we needed a new Potions Professor to take place. So, may I present to you the one of the best Potionist in the whole wizarding world, Harry Potter-Thorain!"

Marvolo spat out his pumpkin juice.

-/-

Harry paced nervously outside the large golden doors that lead to the Great Hall. He was attired in black robes with silver lining, his hair was put up in an elegant bun on his head with his bangs framing his face. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he heard Dumbledore start to speak.

The old man had met up with him yesterday and explained everything to him, given him his room to teach, his site and his curriculum. And just before he left he left Harry with a portkey that lead him to his current pacing state.

"-may I present to you the one of the best Potionist in the whole wizarding world, Harry Potter-Thorain!"

Harry squeaked quietly when the doors in front of him suddenly flew open to reveal his startled form. He quickly composed himself and let his spine straighten, head lift in an elegant pose and any facial expression hidden from view. He walked in perfect balance and to the students he looked like he was floating as his black robes bellowed behind him with each step. Harry had yet to take notice to the two gaping professors at the table.

He stopped just in front of Dumbledore who eagerly beaconed him over to stand next to himself. "Harry Potter-Thorain is very qualified for his job and as many of may be questioning he is in fact the Lost Heir to the Potter House!" said the older wizard with a smile. But Harry scowled. He didn't allow the man to spill his personal information over! His eyes narrowed, Harry better watch out for him.

The petite man walked to the table were the other professors were sat and spotted the empty seat next to a tall figure who was staring down at his plate. "May I sit here?" Harry's voice came out softly as he addressed the man. Lucius stifled a laugh at how stiffly Marvolo nodded. The blond guess he was horrified that the person he was blaming to prank at every corner was his future wife!

"Thank you." Said Harry as he sat down. He looked at the hunched over person and grew a bit worried. Didn't that hurt his spine? "Are you alright? You seem awfully tight jointed…"

Marvolo tried to calm himself. His angel was sitting right next to him! He had to play it cool! He straightened up but kept his face hidden from view till he dramatically slid a hand through his hair and turned to his wide eyed with worry angel. "I'm perfectly fine angel but thank you for the concern." And added a soft lip lick at the end, just for fun.

Harry blushed horribly when he was met sight of Marvolo's face. The face that had haunted his dreams like a plague. And he held back a whimper at sight of that sinful tongue. He had to flush away the images that appeared in his head of that tongue in his- stop!

The other professors that heard the way the cold-hearted King of Slytherin talk with the newbie let their shock show on their faces.

"Didn't know you were a potions master Harry." Marvolo peeped as he tried to make small talk with the little flustered being next to him.

"You never asked." The green-eyed man answered. Of course, he hadn't, thought Marvolo, he had been too busy trying to resist the urge to claim the beautiful creature like a dog in heat.

"Anything else I should know about you?" Marvolo said as he held his head in his palm and turned his full attention to Harry. Everyone else had gone back to what they were doing, well, except Lucius who was soaking this up like a sponge.

"Oh, umm, I lived in Germany before I came here. I'm an orphan and was adopted by two wonderful muggles that I love. Umm. I had a cat named whiskers when I was seven but now she's dead… uhh. I like sweets?" Harry blabbered the first things that came to mind. They were a bit random but Marvolo had noted down the information in his head.

Buy a house in Germany

Visit the muggles and ask for their son's hand

Buy a cat

Open a sweet factory

"What about school? I would have noticed if a pretty gem like you went to Hogwarts." Marvolo said and he was quite curious about this one. He didn't think Harry would have gone to Drumstrang.

"Oh," Harry started suddenly excited to tell someone the tales of his school years "Stuarts House of Old Magic in Antarctica. It a small school with a hundred or so students and give or take twenty teachers. It's nothing like Hogwarts! No houses just like a big family, we learnt all types of magic! Your school doesn't do the dark arts or the full aspect of ruins and such because of your prejudiced ministry but it's so cool at SHoOM!" he took a big breath. "I made a lot of friends and got to adopt a Polar Bear called Minho. I loved the school but got really sad being away from my family. I mean wouldn't anyone?" Harry finished with a small smile which Marvolo returned with amusement swimming in his eyes.

"I know exactly what that's like." Said Marvolo and he was being truthful. After Abraxas Malfoy adopted him and he finally got a family he didn't want to leave them in case when he comes back they won't be there. He had hated being weak like that but he guessed even he had emotions that he couldn't hide forever.

Harry caught on at how sincere Marvolo felt and beamed at him. "I'm glad you do."

"Me too" The crimson-eyed man said back. And they continued to stare into each other from the corners of their eyes just to make sure they were still their all throughout breakfast.

-/-

Harry walked into the room he was going to be teaching in. Instead of giving him the old Potionists room they gave him a new one, well not new but and unused one. Classed didn't start till September the 3rd and Harry had two days to set up his room and fix up a good start on what he wanted to teach. He reached in his pocket and pulled out several shrunken boxes and enlarge them once again.

The room itself was filthy and old. Dust was everywhere and millions of cobwebs were abandoned in each curve and creek of the furniture that sat on loose and broken flooring. Old single student desks and weak chairs that looked ready to break at the weight of a feather. The chalkboard was opaque with grime. For a normal person cleaning this up would take hours or maybe days to fix all the damage. Fortunately, Harry was everything but normal. He pulled out his 11 inches, Vine wood, Phoenix feather wand and let his magic flow out. He long mastered the ability to just order his magic to what he willed, no words required, along with the ability to not even use his wand. But Harry loved his wand, the magic that pulsed from it was, well, magical. His wand wasn't a tool; it was a part of himself and without it he felt like a piece was missing. Many had lost the connection between wizard and magic. His kind didn't see magic like he saw it. Magic was alive and Harry's magic was his best friend. It was there always. Protected him from harm, healed him, taught him, chased away his fear, embraced him. It was not a weapon more a protector. And his wand was like the physical form of his magic. It curled up in the core for rest and pulsed sometimes to reassure Harry that it was still there.

The room was quite large and practical after it had a good clean up Harry decided. He had turned the once grey walls a nice cream colour and the flooring light an oak wood flooring. He tinted the windows with blue and green so it looked like the ocean was seeping through the light. The desks were now dual ones and had tall metal stools with black leather cushions on top. He placed a glass desk at the front of the classroom and set up all his inks and papers neatly and placed two books selves that he noted to fill up with Potion materials of all years. At the back of the class room where cupboards on the walls full of Potion Ingredients that were given to him by Dumbledore and Potion equipment was stored beneath them in 4-foot-tall selves.

Harry turned around in his new work space but was unsatisfied. It looked too dull. Grabbing some of the things from the boxes he had set down in the corner the moment he came in, Harry pulled out some lights. He had always hated the dark and when he was a kid living all on his own in the separate dorms of SHoOm he couldn't sleep without some light. So, he bought muggle hanging lights of various colours.

The Potions room was already dark with only two small windows that, due to Harry's colour changing, only let in little light. Harry knew that muggle items that worked with electricity didn't work in the Wizarding world that's why he taught himself a trick. A way to summon electricity into small orbs and connect the cabling to them. It had taken two years to make the theory perfect and another year to learn how to do it. Harry was by no means an elemental. Only Nymphs and Nature Spirits possessed such ability's over the nature but if one was powerful enough they could make a new form from their own magic. And that's what Harry done.

The raven-haired man hug the lights so they went criss cross on the ceilings. Shaped like bulbs and had a yellow colour that made the room look ancient. Harry grabbed his box full of his German scented candles too. They were made with special chemicals that made the fire glow different colours. He placed the red ones in the top right corner, the green in the top left corner, the yellow in the back-right corner and the blue in the back-left corner. He them levitated all the books he packed and arranged them onto the shelves. With a sigh, Harry was finally satisfied with his room was ready to teach.

Plopping down in his leather chain he rested his arms on the cold smooth glass and laid his head-on top of them, eyes closed. He was bloody tired. Emotionally and magically.

-/-

Harry's luck ran out near midnight when he woke up randomly with his face plastered to the blue crystal like desk and a drool puddle surrounding his mouth. He swung his sleep ridden body up and realised he didn't have a clue were his rooms were. And most likely everyone was asleep.

Now normally if he was lost he would just call for Lola but she wasn't due to come till a couple more days. She had her own family after all and was visiting them before coming with him to England.

With eyes half open he stumbled out the door and turned his head to face the cold empty corridor. He shivered. It was cold in England it seemed and even colder at night. Worry was eating at his heart as he wandered around the castle without a knowing where he was going. He had pasted the doors of the great hall 10 times and walked up the stairs more times than he could count. Finally, he couldn't handle it and he slumped down next to paining with a bowl of fruits in them.

Tears came unwillingly into his eyes and he sniffled into his hands. He was acting like a baby he knew but he couldn't help it. He was so confused. He didn't know anyone here and the only ones he did were close. Except Marvolo. Just thinking his name made Harry's head hurt. He was so lost on what to feel. He had never felt like this for anyone. Why did his heart long for this man? Why did his magic sing when his skin touch that of the other mans?

"Harry?!" came a breathed-out voice. And Harry's head snapped up faster than he thought possible. It seemed he was so lost his thoughts he never notices the painting opening and out coming the boxer clad Marvolo Slytherin. He had shock and worry written all over his face but all Harry could do was let a sob out and fling himself at the man who, though startled, caught him into a warm embrace.

Marvolo had not expected to see his Boo this late out night. He normally came out at night for a midnight snack it was a natural occurrence and his elf was always up till he came. And definitely not in tears.

"Are you okay baby? Were you crying!?" Marvolo said into the ebony hair as Harry tucked his face in his neck and nodded. A muffle was heart and Marvolo couldn't help the chuckle that came out. "Can't hear you angel."

"I was scared, I got lost…" Harry whispered. He felt safe in these arms and his exhaustion was catching up with him. Marvolo's skin was so warm. Harry slid his hand up the soft olive skin and sighed contently and snuggled closer.

Marvolo was a bit shocked at how cat-like Harry was behaving and just as he was about to question it he noticed the even breathing coming from the balled-up figure in his arms. He smiled. Question could wait till morning. He picked up the sleeping man bridal style and carried him to his own rooms.

 **Sorry not sorry, I actually hate his chapter so tell me what you think…**

 **-Blair**


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary: AU. In which Tom Riddle is a D.A.D.A professor and Harry Potter is famous for his Potions. Slash.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Slash, Past Abuse, mentions of femslash, Oc's, Character Death, Time Travel, Master of Death Harry Potter.**

 **Rating: R**

 **-/-**

Chapter 4

Marvolo let his fingertips dance on the soft pale flesh of Harry's cheek as he slept. Said man let out a content sigh and snuggled deeper into the warm hold the red eyed man had him in. Smiling, Marvolo sunk down to pull the body even closer so Harry's nose was resting of his collarbone and he could feel his break blow up to his neck. It was a sign he was alive and okay.

Marvolo had been so scared seeing his angel in such a state and cursed Dumbledore seven way to hell for not showing Harry his sleeping quarters. His brilliant green eyes were full of tears that made his heart shatter, his pink soft lips were drawn in a sad pout that if not for the situation Marvolo would have flooded in desire to bite them till they were bruised with the passion of his kiss.

He had placed the boy in his large bed in the Serpent King rooms that belonged to the Slytherin Lords through the ages. It was where he rested each night and what his body was used to so when he woke up on the hard leather sofa he had been in pain. As much as he wanted to join his angel in bed he knew it was not gentlemen like and didn't want to upset said man. So, he stole a pillow and made an elf equip him with a night warmer.

When he went to check on Harry in the morning he found starfish in his place. His arms where widely spread and wrapped around pillows and his legs were eagle spread and tangle in green silk sheets that showed of his beautiful toned legs. Oh, did I mention that Marvolo had stripped the boy down to his cute Pola bear printed Y fronts and placed one of his own shirts on him. No? Well now you know. It had been hard for Marvolo to keep his hands to himself the whole time. And admits that he let his hands wonders a little too much near his thighs and chest but any sane man would. Don't blame him! Blame the person who created lust.

Marvolo had ordered another house elf to bring him a camera to sneak a picture of the starfish Harry edition. Curiosity getting the better of him he set on the edge of the bed and started to play with the ebony locks that surrounded Harry's head like a halo. The sleeping boy had flung his arms around Marvolo's torso and used his as a cuddle buddy before sleeping once again.

Marvolo hadn't known how to react so he did what his instincts told him to do and laid down beside the boy and continued his exploration of his angel's features.

And that what Harry woke up too. Soft brush like strokes on his neck and his face plastered to a warm but hard object. His emerald green eyes opened to the sight of olive skin that was flexed over a sharp collarbone that lead to broad shoulders and a thick neck pulsing with a gentle pulse trailing up to a defined jawline and pale lips in a small smile and a pale pointed nose stopping between two vibrant red eyes staring down at him in wonder.

Still blinking the sleep away Harry didn't know what to make of the sight. So, he just yawned and settle back down into the warm body that tangled with his. A deep chuckle reached his ears and it made his eyes snap back open.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Harry as he flung himself backwards to the other side of the bed and promptly fell off. He pointed an accusing finger to Marvolo to which the man lifted an eyebrow. Those intelligent red eyes fell to the pink nipples peeking out of the large shirt. It seemed in all the commotion the shirt had fallen of Harry's shoulder giving Marvolo a nice view of those perfect rosy nubs. The older man arched his hand to rest his head on making his hair fall in a sinfully sexy way and locked eyes with the boy who was still looking at him flustered.

"Morning love." Marvolo said huskily to which that red face only reddened even more.

"Y-You?! What are you doing next to me? In bed, no less!" stuttered Harry still holding out his index at Marvolo from his position on the floor.

"Would you rather I join you on the floor?" purred the crimson-eyed man. Okay so maybe he was teasing the younger but it was just to fascinating watching that pale canvas face flare up with colour. The colour of blood. Marvolo's trademark colour.

Harry was beyond reason by now. All blood had flooded to his head and he was finding it hard to concentrate. Marvolo, the man he knew from the Leakey Cauldron, the guy that bought him sweets, the man was currently shirtless and sexy as hell on that bed. Like _damn._

' _What…did…I…just…think?'_ thought Harry as he felt his once pure mind fill with sinful, wicked things about the man he was so captivated by.

Marvolo pouted as Harry became unresponsive and was totally zoning out with the most baffled, betrayed look on his face. Blindly ignoring his seductive advances. Those red-eyes flared up with devilish intent when he once again glanced at the tangled in sheets boy on the floor.

Slipping of the bed, Marvolo crawled toward the dazed man and pulled him into his lap. Fisting his hands into the silky material of his own shirt, he pulled the boys head near his ear were he carefully blew a cool breath on the exposed skin, watching goosebumps rise and the body shiver in his arms.

Those emerald jewels were slowly clearing up and Marvolo struck. Biting into that delicious milky flesh just above the man's pulse he viewed the way that lithe boy arched into his, hips clashing with each other while moaning deeply as the 'spell' was broken. "You back to land of the living, love?" queered Marvolo as he lapped softly at the wound.

The older man wasn't quite sure what he was expecting but tears definitely wasn't it. "Molester!" screamed Harry as he leaped away from the man who he accused.

"What?" asked the tanned-skinned man as he watched Harry cower from him, eyes glancing around for, what Marvolo guess, was his wand.

"That's the second time you violated me!" replied Harry as he summoned his wand, conscience returning and he realised he was a _wizard_ and he could just Accio his want to himself. The ebony-haired man pointed his wooden shaft ( **A/N:** Hahahahahaha) at the man. "You tell me why I shouldn't castrate you for it!" he declared.

Shit. Mega shit. Mega super shit. Marvolo didn't really feel like he was _molesting_ his future wife. It was just some previews from the honeymoon! But now that he thought about it. Maybe groping and Marking the man in Honey Dukes was a bit over the top. Just a _bit_. And maybe the way he thought getting Harry back on track was a bit over board but not that much. It wasn't like he bit that hard… Okay so maybe he did. But it didn't BLEED.

"Wow! Hold your horses. Hehe. I get your mad that I, uh, molested you a bit but I only did so because you're just that beautiful. I couldn't help myself-" Marvolo was doing something he was very good at. Sweet Talking. But instead of all the bullshit he normal spilt to save his hind this was all from the heart.

And it seemed his angel was falling for it as the wand was slowly lowered and he listened to the taller man ramble on and on about his eyes sparkled or how his skin was the silk of the finest material, or how his lips were rivalled against the roses that lingered in heaven. It was making his heart ache because everything he was saying sounded so _true._ arry HH

Now don't get him wrong he had been complimented many times, by many people but it was different somehow. Those people were strangers that he knew he would never see again. (except family and friends) Marvolo was to teach by him for a year. He wouldn't just say something like this unless he felt something. The same thing Harry _felt_.

Now way. This wasn't Love. This definitely wasn't love. THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL THIS WAS LOVE!


	7. Chapter 5

**Comments on the last chapter!**

 **Nyz2029: I'm glad to have brought laughter into your life.**

 **Iris D. Peverell: Not sure if anyone noticed but I took this from a yaoi Manga.**

 **Laurie24: I'm so happy you loved it, and this is most definitely an update**

 **Xanafax: Darling, I'm so happy to meet your desire with this chapter.**

 **PercyJacksonROCKS4ever: (I love your name btw, I ship Nicercy! You?) Comments like these make me so happy. I really want the reader to imagine what I am writing and I know right! I love snuggly Bottom Harry!**

 **CaseLC: Glad to humour you. And you're welcome.**

 **Summary: AU. In which Tom Riddle is a D.A.D.A professor and Harry Potter is famous for his Potions. Slash.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Slash, Past Abuse, mentions of femslash, Oc's, Character Death, Time Travel, Master of Death Harry Potter.**

 **Rating: R**

 **-/-**

Chapter 5

Harry Potter grumbled annoyed at his seat on his glass desk. His 5th year students were due any minute now and to be honest he was nervous and excited. He had never taught people before, well that not true. He had never taught younger students then him. When he was at SHoOm he had small study groups with the students as he was the smartest of them all. But not in Astronomy unfortunately, he was ever that good at star constellations, or even construction in his muggle maths classes. Or Divination, that class was bloody bollocks though so he didn't care much.

After yesterday morning with the peculiar wake up in the arms of his fellow college, he had found himself to be very angry and upset. He didn't understand what Marvolo wanted from him. Was he mocking him? Showing him that Harry had no control? Or was he just being nice and generally had an interest in him?

It was so bloody confusing so Harry had just settled on going with his instinct and now referred to Marvolo to 'the red-eyed git' because honestly that was what he was.

Harry hadn't made any communication to the red-eyed git since then and he was sure the other professors could feel the tension. But it wasn't like Marvolo was making a move to talk to him either, which brought him back to his first though. Was the git just messing with him?

Startled out of his thoughts by a warning bell, the emerald-eyed man yelped. He rose from his seat and let out a soft sigh. This lesson would be brilliant.

-/-

"Oh, my Merlin! Professor Thorain is so cute! And such a good teacher! Well I think so anyway, I was too busy staring at his butt!" giggled a blonde-haired girl to her friend as she walked down the corridor and, supposedly, right passed Marvolo Slytherin who's eye twitched in irritation.

If only he had a sickle for each fucking time a girl talked about Harry, he would be richer than the flipping Malfoys. It wasn't even 3rd period yet and Harry had only taught one class and in-between his second and girls and _boys_ were talking about how amazing Thorain was.

"Jessica, did you see when Professor Thorain bend down to collect us our books his pants slid down and we saw that adorable birthmark on his tailbone?!" asked a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah! I'm gonna get that tattooed on my heart just to show how much I love Mr Thorain!" replied the other then followed by two dreamy sighs and those were followed by an angry snarl coming from the red-eyed man who had heard every word.

He had never seen the birthmark! And these stupid girls had the privilege too?! That was unfair.

It seemed he had a new mission, well, other than taking Harry's heart into his hand.

 **-/-**

"Okay! Can anyone tell me why you shouldn't put Tarantula acid with Werewolf Hair?" asked the emerald-eyed man as he stopped his second-year class from their small test he had handed out.

A pale hand shot up from the crowd, and it belonged to a bushy haired girl who wore Gryffindor robes. If he remembered correctly, she roamed the halls all on her own and was disliked by his housemates. For what, he did not know. "Yes, Miss…" Harry said.

"Granger, Hermione Granger. And the answer to your question is that, when Tarantula acid mixes with Werewolf hair, it makes a magical reaction that sets a small atomic like bomb that is very deadly." She answered matter-of-factly.

But her answer made Harry smile at her, it seemed her class mates hated the girl for being intelligent, if he could take the glares from a certain Ronald Weasley to account. "Exactly, Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor." He said to which the girl grinned.

Hermione was sceptical when she heard the age of the new potions professor. But it seemed he was a very good teacher, much better then Snape, who never called upon a Gryffindor for the answer but rather took points away for the silliest of things. This teacher was very equal to his students and didn't hold any prejudice for mudb-muggleborns nor muggles. She inferred anyway, the lights in the room where no doubt muggle made, because she had the same in her bedroom, albeit they didn't glow and float like these ones but still favoured the same brand. Hermione decided she quite liked this professor, he actually taught them then rather write up the instructions on the black board and order them to follow them. He guided you through the process, even in theory. After all they were doing a small quiz that was to lead to their first potion of the day. Bloomers Bubbles. A child made potion that you poured into a container to blow bubbles out of and the bubbles took shape of whatever you desired.

He had given them all parchment with illustrations and directions on how to do the potion, but even so he went through the sheet with then. Hermione had already finished her quiz, of course, and was now waiting in anticipation of what awaited ahead.

 **-/-**

Marvolo peeked through the glass of the classroom door that belonged to his angel. He sighed in happiness when he saw him there, standing and being all cute and shit. Waving his hand around all adorably trying to explain shit. Helping students. Letting an ugly blonde touch his arm all slutty and- wait…

WHAT!

Marvolo didn't even realise what he had done till he did it. He found himself entering the room by slamming the door open. Scaring yelps out of many and also making Harry jump right out of the perverted hands of the ugly blonde. Good.

"Marvolo?" this green-eyed angel asked him in confusion, his cheeks flushed from being startled and the red-eyed man wanted to place his tongue on them to see if they were as hot as they seemed.

"Yes?" he questioned like he was the one wondering what Harry was doing and not the other way around.

And it looked like it made his future wife annoyed. "Why did you barge in so rudely? I was trying to teach." He pouted but Marvolo was sure if he accused him of doing such he would deny it.

And then suddenly he had to find an excuse. "Well, you see-uh," Marvolo looked around the room and found himself very impressed by the layout. If he remembered correctly, in his school years he used this old abandoned room as his little study. It looked much better flourished in lights and such though. And then his excuse was found. "I heard one of the students talk about how _captivating_ your room is and could hardly stop myself from checking it out myself."

The reaction is immediate. Harry looked shy and modest all the sudden. And the girls in the class coo in the adorable gesture just like the red-eyed man was doing on the inside. "You really think so? I thought that some people wouldn't like due to the fact I used muggle things." He said with a sweet smile

But inside Marvolo froze. _Muggle?! I just complemented muggle things!? Disgusting!_ He inwardly shuddered. "Well, they're certainly. B-b-beautiful!" he partially spat out the words forcefully from his mouth. The Slytherin's in the room sniggered at their head of house behind their hands, they could just taste how much that hurt him to say.

Harry smiled at him but as a minute passed at the class watched them just staring at each other Harry finally frowned. "Was that all you wanted Marvolo?" he queered.

"Hmm? What?" the red-eyed man hummed till he realised that he had just been standing there, "Oh, I have a free so I just wanted to see how you were doing. If you needed any help?" he grinned.

But it made Harry only frown deeper, "You think I'm not capable to teach?" he asked hurt.

Marvolo panicked. "W-what? No! Never! I was just worried about you and wanted to see if you wanted some company or anything. I just didn't want to say it… out loud…" he suddenly regretted walking through that door because all the pureblooded children looked at him agape. He had never said something so weak, ever and now they thought a fool of him. The girl understood what was going on and gasped. Then squealed in joy.

Harry flushed red suddenly and stuttered out words that no one could make out. He soon realised it and just hugged the other tanned man tightly.

His head was racing with thoughts.

This handsome man had actually wanted to spend time with him and worried for him. Tears of happiness welled up in his eyes. Maybe he had misjudged him.

Maybe this was love.

Just maybe.

-/-

 **I hate this chapter but here.**


End file.
